Because My Godfather told me to
by A Dragon in Jack Frosts Eyes
Summary: Ingrid Selvig is the one and only daughter of Erik Selvig, but the man is incredibly over protective, causing Ingrid to feel suffocated. What will she do when her Godfather, Nick Fury realises her wasted talent and practically orders her to take a place on the Avengers Inititive? THIS IS A TESTER. Just tell me what you think ;)


Because My Godfather told me Too

(AN: Okay, so this is only a tester. I'm gonna do one chapter, ad if you guys like it, I'll make a story out of, and possibly make this chapter more detailed. So please tell me what you think at the end, okay? Just no flames, they will be ignored. ^^)

She was a quiet woman, and really didn't enjoy being around the socialites that the rich world liked to shove under her nose. Ingrid Lillian Selvig knew that because she was rich and the daughter of a Nobel Prize winner she was expected to keep up her father's image. But if that meant she had to stick around people like Justin Bieber (AN: sorry to any beliebers, he's just an example ^^;), she was going to hang herself. There was no but's or what if's about it.

Running a hand through her blood red hair, she let out an annoyed sigh. She was too active to have a desk job. She was so tempted to tell her father that she really didn't care about his Nuclear Physics company and ditch. But she did love her dad, she wasn't heartless. But the fact that her father ignored her everytime she mentioned joining SHIELD told her that he wasn't willing to let her go.

She felt suffocated. She needed to get away. She needed a way out.

"It looks like the little girl I used to babysit is all grown up."

Ingrid looked up from her paperwork and grinned.

"Uncle Nick!"

The nineteen year old practically jumped out of her seat and ran to hug the one and only Nick Fury, a dark skinned bald man with one eye dressed smartly in black. Not usually the kind of guy who just gave out hugs, but Ingrid liked to think she was an exception.

"Hey kid. You look stressed."

"I'm incredibly bored. I just want something fun to do."

Nick arched an eyebrow at his Goddaughters desperate whine. He had told her a long time ago that she was perfect material to be and Agent of SHIELD, or perhaps even a member of the Avengers. But she always rejected his offers. To say he was annoyed when he found out her father wasn't letting her join would be an understatement.

"I spoke to your dad."

Ingrid gave the man a blank look.

"Is that why you're here Uncle Nick? To offer me a job?"

Nick sent her a wry grin.

"Well you certainly aren't appreciated here, are you?"

Ingrid glared at the man weakly, but she knew it was true. She was sick of signing pieces of paper, of telling her father what the accountants had to say, of having slop for lunch. She couldn't even use the combat skills that Nick had had her trained in! She remembered briefly the conversation she'd had with Logan after he helped her train in the art of knives.

"I've always said this doll, I'm the best at what I do but what I do ain't pretty. You gotta be the first person I'm gonna say this too. The best you do is fight and kill babe. Get a career in that."

Ingrid sighed, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Fine, you win. But if Dad gets mad I blame you. And I want Logan's contact number. I miss the arrogant fool of a mutant."

Nick chuckled.

"Whatever you say Ingrid. Whatever you say."

* * *

Ingrid scowled for what was the fifth time that day. If she had known when she had taken this job a year ago that she would be stuck dealing with bickering adults, she would have declined and taken a kindergarten job. The Avengers were not what she expected them to be.

Anthony Stark was antagonistic. Steve Rogers was a stick in the mud. Bruce Banner was a bit too quiet for her, but was nice enough. Uncle Nick's secrets had secrets which continuously bugged her. Natasha Romanoff was okay, the two redheads got on pretty well. And Clint Barton...

The man caused Ingrid's knees to go weak. His stormy blue eyes, his rugged but handsome features, his amazing body, his sense of humour which usually insulted others around him, his sarcastic personality. And he was dangerous, which drew her in even more. She was reluctant to make a move however, because while it was known for her to like bad boys, her last boyfriend had been Wolverine, and well, she wasn't sure if anyone could live up too Logan.

Leaning back in her seat, she let out a sigh as she daydreamed about all the naughty things that she could do to Clint if she had him tied up in a room somewhere.

Hmm, good daydream...

"Blade?"

That was her codename; Blade. Clint had come up with it after he had seen her training with knives, and now it had sort of stuck with everyone. The twenty year old glanced at Natasha, her green eyes dark, telling everyone in the room she was not in the mood to play games.

"What?"

"What's got you in such a foul mood?"

Her eyes went back to the table, ignoring the question completely, and just let out an annoyed grunt.

Clint frowned, walking over to the young woman, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"You feeling okay beautiful?"

Ingrid scowled, batting his hand away. She could only pray that no one, especially Tony, noticed the blush that had risen on her cheeks at the fact that Clint called her beautiful. She was going soft...

"I have a headache. I really don't feel like dealing with the petty arguments that you guys start everyday because one of you does it to spite the other. So if you would all be so kind to leave me the hell out of it, I would be very grateful."

Her cold tone caused almost everyone to flinch, probably making them realise that they were being childish and ridiculous. Clint was about to say something when a deep and rough voice cut him off.

"Don't try arguing with her bub. You won't win."

Ingrid would later deny that she squealed in delight at the sight of the man who had just entered the room with her Godfather, but she couldn't deny that she practically jumped into the mutant's waiting arms.

"Oh my God! Logan! It's so good to see you!"

A rough chuckle escaped the man's lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips pressed against her neck as he gave it a light bite.

"You look good in leather doll."

Natasha watched the two old friends interact a little while longer, before glancing at Clint. The Master Marksman was glaring at the feral mutant, his teeth gritted and his hands clenched into fists. Natasha had known Clint long enough to know when the man liked a person. And boy, did he like Ingrid.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Logan. AKA, Wolverine. He is here with Charles Xavier to sign the treaty the X-Men are making with S.H.I.E.L.D."

The group all glanced at Fury in understanding, before they all whipped their heads towards Ingrid. She just made a noise they never thought they'd hear pass her lips. She giggled.

"He's also a very close friend of mine..."

Logan mumbled something which sounded like "Friend with benefits." which caused Ingrid to slap his arm and for Clint's glare to deepen. Natasha rolled her eyes at her old friend. If he had confronted Ingrid weeks ago about his feelings for her maybe this wouldn't be happening now. Because a jealous Clint was not a nice one.

The mutant in the room was now being introduced to everyone by Ingrid. And one guy obviously didn't like him. Clint Barton, aka, Hawkeye, was glaring at Logan as if the Canadian had just slept with his mother and then his sister. It was then that Logan noticed the almost desperate glances Hawkeye was sending Ingrid's way.

LOgan grinned rougishly, deviously.

"Hey doll, anyone caught your eye recently?"

Logan knew her answer the instant she went bright red and glanced at the man who was currently glaring at him.

"James Howlett, you are my ex boyfriend turned best friend! I am not going to indulge you in my dirty little secrets!"

Logan's grin grew even bigger.

"So that's a yes then."

It wasn't a question. And easily made Ingrid turn as red as her hair. She hit her friend over the back of his head.

"Shut up Logan."

The man let out a deep laugh.

"Well I don't know how you haven't noticed someone likes you..."

Ingrid gave him a surprised blink.

"But no one likes me. They call me evil..."

Clint scoffed.

"Well what do you expect? You're awesome and they're jealous."

Ingrid laughed, grinning visciously.

"And don't I know it. You should hear the rumours about me and you though Clint. It's hilarious."

Clint smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what are these rumours?"

Clint grinned rougishly at her blush.

"Ummm..."

Everyone laughed at the expense of her embaressment, of her mumbling. Ingrid's blush deepened, before she smirked deviously. Walking over to Clint and swaying her hips, she fisted her hand into his shirt, pulling him down so her lips met his ear.

"I'd be more than happy to tell you later Clint. In private..."

The man blushed, turning into a stuttering mess. Ingrid laughed, causing the man to scowl at her. He grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away, spinning her around so quickly that she let out an undignified squeal.

"Clinton!"

"Is there a problem?"

His arms were around her waist and his voice came out as a purr. Ingrid couldn't believe it. he was far too close, their noses were touching. Getting closer...

"Hawkeye. Blade."

Oh. The others. Of course. Clint and Ingrid moved away from each other, staring at the others in the room awkwardly. Tony chuckled, playfully elbowing Bruce in the stomach.

"Should we leave the two lovebirds alone?"

Two death glares were sent his way, causing him to laugh even more.

"What? Do you want us all to watch if you start making out?"

Clint rolled his eyes. Ingrid blushed. The Avengers (and Wolverine) all laughed. The two glanced at each other sheepishly.

"So..."

"I'll pick you up around eight?"

Ingrid blinked once at the Master Marksman in surprise before smiling at him brightly.

"It's a date."

Ingrid was suddenly very glad that she took the job when her Godfather told her to.

* * *

Okay... so tell me what you think!


End file.
